


「Viscosity」

by Orangecaptive11



Category: PZ
Genre: M/M, pzszd
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orangecaptive11/pseuds/Orangecaptive11
Summary: *今天看了个时代造就爱情悲剧的故事，哭得背过气去，速写酱酱酿酿一篇。*严重ooc，dirty talk预警，注意避雷。*23x





	「Viscosity」

「Viscosity」

每年的梅雨季节让到处都变得湿漉漉的，雨一下又是半个月，出租屋客厅里的空调从入夏开始就罢工了，二人的消暑工具是那台正在嗡嗡转的大头风扇，空调罢工的第二天小彭从楼道里捡回来的。

两人吃过晚饭一人占了沙发一头开始抱着西瓜看下午房产中介塞进门缝里的小广告，小朱早就想换房子了，这个小区的楼房太旧了，楼外的墙皮不是秃得一块一块的就是被抽油烟机熏的油乎乎黑漆漆的，对门生了锈的防盗门每晚要发出巨大的“哐当”声才能关上，像这样的阴雨天气，楼里老化的电路说不定何时要出什么毛病，就像现在这样，大头风扇还没把头转过来，又停电了，小朱叹了口气，放下西瓜光脚摸去窗边查看小区的断电情况，“下个月搬吧。”，没听到回应，“冠英？”，小朱伸手想顺着桌子摸回沙发，被桌腿绊了一跤向前摔去，被小彭捞进怀里倒进沙发。

出了汗粘哒哒的两具蒸腾着热气的身体黏在一起却不想分开，小彭一手揉小朱的屁股，一手扯他的背心，舌头游走在他锁骨和胸口，满嘴都是汗咸味。情事上小朱向来都是要人伺候，自己是懒得讨好的，他拿胯顶顶小彭的肚子示意小彭帮他脱裤子，二十郎当岁的小彭也一向急吼吼，手向下一伸握住小朱的鸡儿，虎口卡着从跟撸到头，在圆滑的头上转一圈再卡住外面的皮撸回跟部。屁股上那只手使劲儿揉着肉屁股，在屁股跟大腿肉上滑来滑去，小朱舒服的哼哼唧唧小幅度动着胯戳小彭的肚子，伸手从茶几下面扒拉出一管橙子味的油塞给小彭，小彭笑着骂了声一使劲把他整个翻过来，捞起小朱让屁股对着自己，挤了把油开始戳他的洞，连带着挠他的会/阴，又一手伸到小朱身前抓他的奶/子，软乎乎的真有手感，手指曲起扣他的奶/头，后面被他戳的咕叽咕叽冒水声，小朱朝后拿屁股拱他，“你快点，快进来。”小声催促他。

小彭扯下裤衩就着手上的油撸了两把自己的东西就开始往小朱屁股里钻，边拱边调整角度，进进出出的往他那块软肉上戳，小朱两手垫着头舒舒服服的趴着，嘴里啊啊叫两声又催小彭：“前面，前面也摸摸。”，彭一直是惯着他的，低低笑了声便把他揪起来让他趴在沙发背上，胯上哼哧哼哧的怼他，上身趴在他身上，一手搓奶一手撸鸡儿，小朱同志被全方位照顾的舒舒服服，麻酥酥的感觉从小腹上一股一股往上蹿，小奶/头硬硬的磨着沙发背，下面圆润的头被彭抓着在麻布的沙发背上来回磨，神智已经不知道飞去哪国了，不害臊的胡咧咧：“冠英啊好厉害啊啊啊…好会干啊*鸡*巴*好舒服啊…啊…”，小彭听他开始不正经就知道差不多了，使劲一怼他，嘴里最后那声“啊”就变了调，小朱一股股*射*进彭的手里，抖了一会小朱抽出身来靠着沙发休息，一边喘匀着气一边用手弹小彭还油乎乎挺着的小兄弟，过了会又用脚踩它，脚心被挠地逗着他咯咯咯的笑。

黑暗里小彭狠狠闭了下眼，心里骂了句兔崽子，就一把抓过小朱给了他屁股响亮的一记，小朱“诶哟”一声开始在他怀里扭，彭占着身高体型优势伸手捞起小朱两条白腿盘挂在自己腰上，站起身又使劲戳进去，也不给他墙靠不让手里扶东西，抱着他满屋子一颠一颠的开始溜达，小朱后脊梁骨酥的挺不起了，搂他脖子缩在他怀里，被顶的开始哭唧唧，“冠英不要抱着不要抱着，顶到头了不行了不行了呜呜”，小彭才不管他，一头拱到他胸口，湿乎乎的吃他的奶头，胯上更用力了，刚*射*完暂时还*射*不出什么东西，可怜的小小朱就被夹在两人中间东倒西歪的冒水，彭还使着坏专戳他软肉。

小朱被欺负狠了啪啪拍小彭的肩膀，骂他：“艹老子的屁股你给我轻点，啊…那么大个*鸡*巴*你属驴啊，轻点轻点啊啊，啊…不行那边使劲，艹啊你”“啊冠英受不了了太深了，啊啊…啊”，小朱哭得睫毛都糊在一起了，小彭过了半天才开口说了一句：“宝贝儿，夹紧，呃…腿夹紧不是那…艹怎么这么热”…“呃啊，对夹紧，啊，宝贝儿，好棒”，不受控的猛烈*抽*送*半天，彭怼着他屁股把自己的东西全灌了进去，小朱叫的恨不得全楼栋都要听到了。小彭也不抽出来，搂着他去卫生间洗洗，顺便把他放在洗手台上又艹了半天。

洗干净后把睁不开眼的小朱抱回卧室，电还没修好，小彭把窗户跟门打开让风穿堂过，自己拿了把印满不孕不育小广告的杂志给开始呼噜的小朱扇风，月光下盯着他红扑扑的小脸看了会，又抬头看了眼发霉的墙角，一脸正经的跟小朱说：“搬，下月就搬。”

**Author's Note:**

> 看文愉快！


End file.
